Freezing Passion
by Alopexi
Summary: After a horrible accident hiccup meets a certain winter spirit who only he can see. Their friendship quickly grows and eventually blooms into something more. Yet, it seems the closer that hiccup gets to jack the more he slips into darkness. JackxHiccup
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: This isn't my first fanfic by any means but it is my first time uploading one to any kind of site so please go easy on me. This does contain yaoi (boy x boy) so if you have an issue with that now's a good time to click the back button. ****Otherwise, there is some occasional swearing ahead and I tried to get jack and hiccup's personalities captured as best I can. This takes place when Jack is much younger (experience-wise) so bear with any OOC-ness i've given him. Please enjoy! :D**

**Hiccup's POV  
**

* * *

The island of Berk. It's about 12 days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death, right on the point of Misery and Doom. It snows nine months of the year and hails the other three. I've always thought our humble little town was cursed, doomed to forever weather these harsh winter conditions that plagued our village. Little did I know that I would soon grow to appreciate the freezing weather.

I scratched out a few flowing lines on the paper below me as I listened to the harsh wind blow outside whistle. See, I've always been a bit of an artist. Whenever I have free time I love to sit at my drawing board and sketch out new blueprints for contraptions or little inventions, but recently my doodles have taken me down a more spiritual path.

I glanced down at my scratched out work of art with skepticism. It looked nice, but I wasn't exactly sure of what it was supposed to be.

"Looks like... an ice man."

My dragon companion Toothless made an entertained grumbling noise like he was laughing at me. I turned around to glare at my scaly friend.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

He shook his head. Rolling my eyes I turned back to the drawing in front of me.

"It makes sense, I mean there's not yet a bringer of winter in our folklore. And like Thor's axe he should have a weapon."

I scribbled in a long icicle like staff and added a few more details, some snowflakes here, a sparkle there. Toothless again gave my doodle a weird look and snorted. I looked back down at it and agreed that it was pretty ridiculous.

"Ah, your right buddy. It's silly. I should be thinking about better designs for your tail extension or something."

He made a grumbling noise then walked over to his makeshift dragon nest in my room to lay down. I moved the drawing to the side and walked to my bed and sat down on the fleece blankets. A sudden chill went up my spine and I shivered.

"Goodnight toothless."

I pulled the covers over my body and tried my best to keep warm but the bone chilling cold kept me shivering. I hated this constant cold. It makes you feel empty inside and lethargic. It's just downright depressing to constantly feel like this 24/7. Also being the biggest loser in the village doesn't help.

Yeah, since I brought the dragons into the lives of the people of Berk things have been better. I have a few good friends and my dad finally respects me as a son. But I'm still picked on for looking more like a toothpick than a Viking, a lot of people hate me even more bringing dragons into the village. Things seemed perfect but I just feel like something was still missing…

I let my depressing thoughts slowly lull myself to sleep.

A loud crash woke me up just a few hours into the night. I jolted up and my eyes shot open to see a huge hole in the roof, a blizzard blowing into my room and toothless cowering and shivering in the corner.

"It's okay bud, I'll fix it."

The "Mighty" dragon nervously gulped as I picked up some spare boards and patched the hole in the roof. It was good enough until morning.

I lay back down on my bed and nervously listened to the chunks of hail pounding the roof, just waiting for one to come smashing in on top of me. Knowing my luck that's how I'll die some day.

I felt a sharp nip of cold at my nose and I quickly rubbed it off. I closed my eyes to sleep but I soon felt another huge presence crawl into the bed next to me. I rolled my eyes and let it go. Dragons aren't always as ferocious as they like to let on to be. I snuggled close to his warm oven of a chest and we both eventually drifted off to sleep.

******.~.~.~**  


That next morning I woke up exhausted. Last night Toothless accidentally crushed me a few times and the never-ending blizzard woke me up every 10 minutes. To make matters worse dad called me down extra early and wanted me to "help clean up the village". He just makes me do it so I'll look good when I take over as chief one day.

I grabbed some bread and goats milk for breakfast before opening the doors to outside. Snow immediately piled into the house and me and toothless had to climb our way out to the top. It was a sight to behold. The entire village was so buried in snow that you almost couldn't tell there was a village there. Plenty of people had their entire houses under the snow.

I got up on top of toothless and we started melting the ice, as some other people and their dragons were doing. While we were digging out the town that morning I couldn't help but notice a pattern of ice that carved through the snow. It was pretty weird but I shrugged it off as nothing.

I eventually bumped into Astrid who was as bright and sunshiny as ever.

"I can't believe this. One day off from training and I have to spend it doing this?" Her face just grew more and more red as she ranted on. Is it weird to think that it was cute? Of course I had to flirt with her when she's in a mood like this.

"Hey, when were done you wanna go on a romantic little flight and see the northern lights like good ol' times.?" I tried to sound all overconfident but my effort was wasted. She rolled her eyes like I was joking.

"Sorry Hiccup, I don't have time for silly games."

Ouch, that hurt.

"I'm gonna have to squeeze in as much training time as possible after this crap."

I sighed in disappointment. I had no idea whether we were a couple or not. Sure, we kissed twice already but we never discussed if we were together or if even she likes me. Now that I'm not a hero I guess I'm not that interesting anymore.

"We'll okay. I'll see ya around Astrid." I made sure to drag on the disappointment in my voice but she never flinched. I figured she was just having one of those days and that I should leave her alone.

Me and toothless helped clean the village for the rest of the morning until we deemed it good enough for people to at least leave their houses. I remembered I had promised to take Toothless for a little flight that afternoon to warm him up. For a minute I considered asking Astrid to come but I was too afraid of getting my head bitten off.

That afternoon Toothless and I headed up to Snaggletooth Cove. We to one of our favorite cliff sides and I couldn't help but notice how little snow there was out here. How could a storm that bad be so small? I was starting to believe Berk really was cursed.

I looked dawn at foamy surf crashing into the jagged rocks below and I could feel the cool ocean spray on my face. It always felt nice to get away from the craziness of the village and just enjoy mother nature.

I clicked my metal foot into its straps and extended Toothless's tail flap. With a tap of my foot he dashed towards the edge of the cliff, extending his huge, powerful wings and flapping into the breeze. We soon lifted off into the ocean breeze and ascended into the cold crisp winter air.

I guided him down the coastline as we did our usual tricks and maneuvers. He flipped and twisted and dashed for miles to burn off all of his pent up energy. Before I knew it we were above the cloud line and I didn't think much of it until I noticed the clouds getting darker below us. A storm was quickly brewing and it was too late to turn toothless back. I looked out to see the storm stretch for miles and my whole body shuddered from the sudden drop in temperature.

The clouds were so dark and covered so much area it was impossible to see the ground to be able to tell where we were. I had no choice but to slowly lead him down into the thick black clouds. As soon as we dipped into the storm we were being tossed around like a dizzy Gronkle in a tornado. Poor toothless struggled to fly straight despite the ice that quickly began to form on his wings.

Soon the air became so thick with snow that I could barely see 2 inches ahead of me. I clung to the saddle below me for dear life as we were tossed and rolled in the storms rage. Toothless was flapping his wings furiously but I could tell we were falling fast.

Soon I could feel my head growing dizzy from both fear and heat loss. Eventually my entire body went numb and tingled from my head to my toes. I tried my best to stay awake but the world around me slowly seemed to close in on itself.

**.~.~.~**

When I came back into consciousness I half expected to wake up in my bed, my body felt so relaxed and warm. Like the whole ordeal before just felt like a really bad nightmare.

A sharp jolt of pain to my head reminded me that it was all too real. I was too afraid to open my eyes and see the damage. Some parts of my body felt numb while others were in searing pain. I felt like something soft was propping my back up so I peeked an eye open. My vision was as blurry as my head felt but something above me soon came into focus.

A young teenage boy about my age with pure-as-snow white hair and crystal blue eyes was staring down at me. He seemed to sparkle among the sunlight and freshly fallen snow. I wanted to panic but he looked so ...familiar. There was something about him that left me stunned.

"Are you an angel?" I managed to work out.

"No, I'm no angel." Maybe it was just my dizzy head but I felt entranced by everything about this person, especially his smile.

"What happened?" I groaned out.

"No clue, you just came crashing down out of the sky with that big dragon. He's the one that probably saved you" He pointed and I looked to the side to see toothless right there, bouncing up and down with excitement. He looked pretty banged up too.

"Hey buddy! You okay?" I hugged Toothless's head as he licked me over and over. Somehow seeing him okay helped to bring me more to my senses. The exited dragon jumped around began nudging and licking the guy holding me. That's weird, toothless never is that friendly at first with anyone.

"So what's your name?" I finally asked.

"Jack Frost." he said with a smile. "What's yours?"

"Hiccup." I said plainly. Apparently this was funny to him because he burst out in giggles at my name then asked me if I was serious or not. I just rolled my eyes in embarrassment. When his little laugh fest was over, Jack stood up and helped me get to my feet only for me to collapse again on the ground. My prosthetic was practically broken in half and without that leg I can't fly on toothless. There was no way I could get back to the village like this.

I sighed and he asked me what was wrong. I explained to him how I needed that leg to be able to fly on toothless and that our village must have been miles away. He glanced over at toothless then back to me.

"I think your dragon will be fine getting back on his own. I can carry you back to your home if you point me in the direction."

I thought he was crazy. Yeah he looked a little stronger than me but there was no way he could do something like that. "My village is that way but there's no way You can possibly carry me all the way back."

He got down close to my face... a little too close. I could feel his cold breath nipping at my nose.

"You would be surprised at what I can do." He said with a smirk. I felt my cheeks getting hot and I turned my head away so he wouldn't see my face.

'What is wrong with me?'

"Sure, give it your best shot." I said sarcastically. His hands snaked underneath me and soon i was 3 feet off the ground in his arms.

"Okay, put me down! This is weird!" I yelled while struggling against him.

"Too late for that." When I saw the playful smirk on his face my stomach flipped, I knew something was coming. I felt his grip on me tighten and we shot off the ground like force was propelling him.

I quickly stopped struggling to grasp on to him for dear life as we flew faster than any dragon over trees, hills and every other obstacle. Wind violently whipped through my hair and tugged at my skin and I just clung to him for dear life. I had enough of heights for the day.

When we finally landed on the clearing near the village I literally had to peel each limb away from him as I got back down to solid ground.

"Fun, huh?" He said with that same smirk.

"Yeah, almost as fun as falling to your death." I replied in my usual sarcasm tone. He smiled then bumped my head with his staff

"You're weird, Hiccup."

"Says the guy that just flew." He gave me a playful smirk then I noticed toothless just now landing beside us. I couldn't believe this guy was faster than a night fury, the quickest creature on earth. I snapped out of my trance and limped over to my dragon.

"Okay we can take it from here, thanks jack." I climbed up on Toothless's back and he started to slowly walk.

"Wait! Hiccup. When can I see you again?"

'What? See me again? Does this guy have that much free time that the best the thing to do is hang out with me?'.

"I don't want to impose, it's just... You're the first person so far who can even see me or talk to me." My eyes widened in disbelief at what he said. What is this guy? I had to find out. Everything about him intrigued me.

"Sure you can visit anytime. I guess I can always make room in my busy schedule." I said with obvious sarcasm. He laughed and launched a snowball at me which smashed into my shoulder.

"You're funny hiccup, I like you."

My cheeked flushed with red as his words fell on my ears and I nervously rubbed the back of my head. "Uhh... Y-Yeah." I stumbled over my words like a total idiot. Damn my social awkwardness.

"Oh, and I live in the biggest house at the highest point of the village." I pointed in the general direction.

"Thanks, I'll see you later hiccup." He waved goodbye then dashed away in a flurry of frost and snow. I sat there dumbfounded until toothless bumped me and I woke up from my trance.

"Okay buddy. Lets head back home." I patted toothless who started to limp his way down the path back to the house. My body ached and stung in places it shouldn't. I felt more like a tenderized steak than a Viking. As we headed home all I could think about was waking up from my nightmare of a life.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N Finally i got this out! So sorry it took so long but the thanksgiving week was soo hectic. Then again I feel like I put much more effort into this chapter than the last so hopefully it was worth the wait.**

**Btw please review and if you have any thoughts or ideas don't be afraid to pitch (haha a pun) them to me. I have a basic plot line but I want have fun and experiment around with this story :) **

**Please enjoy!  
**

* * *

"This is so stupid" I mumbled to myself.

As I lay in bed my thoughts kept returning to a certain white-haired being. I just couldn't get him out of my mind. Everything about him was unnatural yet it allured me. His eyes were an ice blue and sparkled like the morning frost, His hair was as white and wispy as fresh fallen snow, and that smile... It was stunning.

'Wait, what the hell is wrong with me? I'm thinking about him like I would Astrid. There was no way I could be interested in... Ugh'

'Guys.'

I squirmed in discomfort at the images that started going through my mind. I tried my best to push those ideas as far away as possible and flipped over, the sudden move sending pulses of pain throughout my body.

After my muscles finally relaxed and my blazing nerves cooled down I sighed. It was lonely being bedridden.

'I don't think I can handle two more weeks of this.'

Suddenly I heard a thump at my window and I quickly jolted up to see an almost all white being stretching into my room.

"Jack. What are you doing here?" I whispered. He smiled and dropped down to the floor from my window.

"You said I could come see you anytime."

"I didn't think you would just help yourself to my window." I tried my best to scowl at him.

"You never told me I couldn't." He said twirling his staff around. I rolled my eyes at his cocky attitude. He lightly chuckled to himself and walked over to sit next to me on the bed.

I felt awkward about lying in bed with another guy, especially him. I sat up but the way I twisted sent a jolt of pain through my half shattered ribs. His playful expression quickly dropped into a worried one when he heard me whine from pain.

"I'm so sorry I did that to you" he said while placing a cold hand on my shoulder. His icy gaze never left mine. I saw something in his eyes that I had never seen in anyone else' before. A glint of real caring and worry for me.

"What are you talking about? You didn't do this to me. I'm the one who flew toothless right into a blizzard."

He sighed and hung his head. "That blizzard was because of me."

I furrowed my brows in doubt and shot him a look of disbelief.

"Really. It's a weird power that I was just born with. I can can control the winter weather; ice, snow, hail, all the way down to the frost on the grass."

"Even if you could do it then why did you have to whip up an entire cyclone?"

Jack looked down at his feet and nervously tapped a foot on the floor. "I have a hard time controlling my powers when I'm upset."

"What got you so emotional?" I asked. He sighed and his eyes strayed away from mine. I could tell he was uncomfortable so I quickly changed the subject.

"So, are these powers new to you?."

"We'll I honestly don't remember anything past last night. The first thing I can remember is waking up by a frozen lake on the night of a full moon with this staff and the power to control frost and ice. "

This seemed too weird to be true but he genuinely looked troubled as he talked about it. I placed my hand on his shoulder and tried to comfort him.

"That sounds so crazy. I'm sorry about that jack."

"It's okay, I'm just glad I finally found someone who can see me." He said with a softness to his voice. His pale lips curled into that perfect smile that I admired so much.

Without any warning his hand came up to gently touch my cheek and I stiffened under his ice-cold fingertips. I wanted to protest but my mind went completely blank at that moment.

"You're the first person I've been able to touch. It's kind of nice..." His finger continued to softly stroke my cheek. I tried everything in my power not to blush but I could feel my face getting warmer. Wherever his cool finger went it left a trail of burning sensation behind. My body grew dangerously hot and I involuntarily squirmed under his touch.

I guess he saw the discomfort on my face because he pulled away and scratched the back of his head. We both had the same shamed expressions on our faces.

"I guess I'll be leaving now." He said with his eyes to the ground. He stood up and walked over to my window hastily. We were both embarrassed to the point of it just being awkward, it would be best to just let him go.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow?" I lightly suggested. His tone of voice lifted as he said goodbye.

"Kay. Goodnight, hiccup."

**.~.~.~.**

That morning I yawned and stretched my sore muscles as I heard birds chirping and felt the warm sun on my face. I turned in my bed and wrapped my arms around the cool body laying next to me a exhaled happily.

Wait a minute...

My eyes shot open see those crystalline blue orbs just inches away from mine. I gave a startled yelp and quickly sat up in bed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in my bed?!" I yelled. He flipped over and nonchalantly picked at his nails, ignoring my urgency.

"You never said you wanted me to come over any specific time so I came when I wanted to. I've been watching you sleep for the past few hours."

My face turned beet red and I crawled away from him. Now would be a nice time to have both of my legs attached to my body.

"That's creepy!" I yelled through my embarrassment. He smirked then moved closer to me.

"Sorry I wanted to come visit the my only friend and offer him some company while he's down and bedridden."

"Since when are we friends? I have plenty of company! There's toothless and..." My vocal cords stopped mid sentence as I pondered. We both sat in silence for a good few seconds before he burst out.

"That's that. I'm staying here with you." He casually kicked back on my bed and lay his head down on my pillows like he belonged there. Maybe if I threaten him...

"You know my dad is the chief of this village and_"

"He can't see me," He said swiftly with a smirk. "He'll think your crazy."

His challenging eyes stared directly into mine and i returned his burning stare as best i could. Finally a sigh escaped my lips and I admitted defeat.

"Okay..." I kept my eyes pointed to the ground but from the side of my vision I could see him smiling down at me. That kind of untrustworthy grin that told me he was planning something devious. I felt his hands wrap around my back and pull me into a hug which I stubbornly refused to accept or return. I felt those two hands swiftly snake underneath me and pull me into his lap so he was holding me.

"Come on, you need fresh air." He said as he stood up while still holding me. I protested and squirmed against him but the older boy was far stronger than me. He walked over to the window and dangled his legs over the edge. My heart jumped as my eyes met the ground below us and I held on to him tighter.

He smirked then dropped into the air. My eyes screwed shut in anticipation of slamming into the ground but it never came. I felt the wind whip through my hair as we ascended into the sky.

I opened my eyes to see pine trees whizzing by in green blurs. I tightened my grip around his neck and squeezed him as close to me as possible. Despite the wind roaring in my ear I could faintly hear him chuckle at my fear. I hated flying with something that wasn't a dragon. Dragons could be controlled and loyally listened to your commands, this guy was unpredictable and dangerous as hell. Yet deep within my darkest and strangest desires I felt oddly attracted to that.

"We're here."

I snapped out of my daydream to see we had landed on a rocky snow-covered surface. The air was thin and cold and the area was barren of trees. I wiggled my way out of his arms and halfway stood on the ground next to him.

"What's so great about this?" I questioned. His hand gripped the back of my head and turned me to face a different direction. My eyes drank in the magnificent sight before me.

I looked down to a breathtaking view of the village, the morning sun illuminating every house in its golden glow. We must have been hundreds of miles up. Flocks of colorful dragons flew across the landscape like tropical birds in an exotic forest. I then realized we were on one of the unnamed mountains of Berk that borders the village and the island wilderness.

"Wow... I never knew Berk was so... Beautiful." I had always seen Berk as a frigid, cursed wasteland.

"This is the biggest border between your home," he turned to the woods "and mine." He spoke softly.

"It's amazing." I mumbled in my trance. He paused for a few minutes and I could feel his cold stare burning into me.

"Yeah... It is."

My eyes scanned over every inch of the forest until they came to a half-frozen waterfall cascading prisms of ice over its showers. The surrounding trees were glazed with a coating of powdered snow that sparkled. I then turned to unexpectedly see the most dazzling sight possible.

Jack, his silvery hair blowing in the crisp breeze, his pale skin sparkling in the sunlight, his intense icy eyes reflecting the baby blue heavens above. His lips were just barely tugged into a smile of genuine bliss that somehow made me feel content. It was then in this moment that I thought that just maybe, jack could be something really special.


	3. Chapter 3

"I got you!" Yelled a familiar voice after launching a snowball into me. Without question I scooped up a handful of snow and launched it back at my all white friend. He dodged the pathetic attack then tackled me to the cold ground, both of us giggling like maniacs. His legs straddled my hips tightly and I couldn't help but notice how oddly warm he was.

I reached up to touch his cheek but froze in place as his icy blue eyes suddenly went dark. A single snowflake fluttered onto my cheek and I noticed his lips twist into a sinful smile. Startled, I scrambled back away from him.

"J-Jack?" I quietly whispered. His eyes narrowed and he crawled towards me at the sound of his name.

"Hiccup," he groaned out. His voice was husky and filled with lust, something i had never heard . I suddenly felt paralyzed with fear. I couldn't move a single muscle.

He slid on top of me again but this time pinning my arms above my head. His legs were painfully locked around my hips, preventing me from moving. I stared into his dark eyes and mentally pleaded for him stop but his expression only grew darker with my building fear. I felt his hand slither underneath my shirt and slowly slide up my torso. His lecherous touch made my stomach churn with disgust and I prayed to the gods for him to stop. My vision blurred over in darkness and my mind went completely numb as everything went black.

"Hiccup!"

My eyelids flew open to see razor-sharp teeth clacking together just inches from my face. Without thinking I tumbled back onto the stone ground, hitting my head pretty hard.

"No! Bad dragon!" Snotlout yelled, body slamming my reptilian attacker to the ground. He laid on top of his pet yelling a slur of reprimands and threats to it. My mind was in a blurry haze and I had no idea what was going on.

"Wh-what happened?" I managed to grumble out.

"You nearly died! That's what!" a rather loud voice yelled. I looked up to see Astrid angrily towering over me and I just stared at her confused.

"You fell asleep on toothless when you and snot lout were sparing." Before Astrid could finish fish legs chimed in.

"Yeah, then toothless went berserk and Hookfang went all crazy too. Almost like they could sense each other's fear. Like what if dragons think on a telepathic_" he was about to go off on another one of his dragon behavior theories until Astrid shot him a glare.

"That's messed up." I groaned and rubbed my eyes harshly as Snotlout walked over to us, dragging Hookfang by one horn.

"Dude, you look... Horrible." he nonchalantly said. I glared up at the larger viking. I was in no mood to deal with his egotistical stupidity.

"Thanks for summing that up." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Your welcome!" He said proudly.

"I wasn't praising you. You know, not everything you do is perfect! Why don't you try using that big head of yours to actually think for once." My words flowed out of my mouth without even thinking. I looked at his face to see his lip quivering and tears welling in his eyes. The others just stared at me in shock.

"Hiccup, that was really uncalled for." Astrid scolded.

I heavily sighed a breath of hot air and quickly calmed down. I had never lost my temper in front of my friends like that, it wasn't like me. I could feel my face turn beet red from humiliation so I quickly gathered my training gear and turned to leave.

"I-I've got to go home and do some stuff." I stuttered out.

"What stuff?" Hissed astrid.

'Go visit jack.' Was the first thing to cross my mind. I quickly shook the thought away and started to walk towards the entrance gate.

"Just some things. I'll catch you guys tomorrow." I quickly ran out of earshot before I could be pelted with anymore questions and Toothless quickly followed after me.

My sore feet dragged through the snow as I walked towards home. I came up with so many excuses in my mind of why I just snapped like that but in reality I had no idea. I audibly sighed and Toothless made a concerned grumbling noise behind me. I turned to look at my reptilian friend and smiled at him.

"I'll be fine buddy." I said while gently petting his warm nose. I knew toothless would always be there to care for me no matter what harsh words I said. He was playful and loyal and always watched by back, I could ask for a better friend. Still, it would be nice to have a human friend I could feel that way with too.

I took a step forward but slipped on a sudden icy patch in the road and tumbled to the ground. That was the second time I hit my head that day and by this point I was probably missing a good half of my brain cells. Suddenly I heard a burst of laughter that could only come from one person. I turned to see Jack on top a house, still giggling to himself.

"Jack, it's not funny." I said glumly.

"Yes it is!" He cheerfully argued. "You need to lighten up Kiddo."

"Oh boy, is that my new name? And for your information, I am not a kid. I am at the ripe age of 13 and still growing." I struggled to my feet but slipped again.

"Sure you are, Kiddo." He teased while jumping down from the house in one swift move. He extended his hand down to help me up but as soon as our skin touched an image of that day's dream flashed in my mind. I quickly jolted my hand back as if his touch burned me and his smile quickly dropped with concern.

"I-I'm sorry. Your hand was cold." I quickly lied .

"We'll I am Jack Frost." He said, picking me up then setting me on stable ground. His arms were comfortably wrapped around me for just a few seconds too long. he must have realized too because he quickly pulled away and nervously laughed.

'Okay, now he _has_ to be flirting with me.'

Jack hand came down to grab my wrist and slowly pull me along.

"Come on, we can talk in your home. If we stay out here people are gonna stare."

I forgot that other people couldn't see him, he seemed like such real company to me. I nodded and motioned for toothless to follow us down the pathway. On the way home jack played all sorts of practical tricks on people; making icy slopes and slipping dragons, dropping snow from their houses on top of them, and even blowing farmers' sheep away in the wind. It was all mostly harmless but i became slightly more convinced that jack was the wintery curse that loomed over Berk.

When we got to the house I noticed my father wasn't anywhere to be found which was good. I pushed open the door and let jack in to the house, he squinted at the rush of hot air the poured from the center fireplace.

"I think I'd rather just stay out here" he said taking a step back.

"Oh come on, it'll be much more cold up in my room. Trust me, I have a hole in my ceiling." I motioned for him to come in. He hesitantly walked into the room and looked around before following me up the stairs and into my room.

When we opened the door, a shiver ran along my entire body from the sheer cold that poured in through the half-fixed roof.

"Make yourself at home, I've got nothing to hide." I said while gathering a few logs of wood in the corner and throwing them into the small fireplace. When toothless saw this he excitedly trotted over to me and lit the logs with a puff of blue fire.

"Hey, what's this?" Jack asked. I turned around to see him sitting by my bed holding the Book of Dragons and curiously flipping through it.

"It's a book where we document everything we know about every dragon. We used to use it to learn how to fight dragons but now we focus on training dragons, thanks to toothless." I said patting the night fury's head. The large black dragon softly purred and leaned into my touch.

"He's pretty amazing." Jack said softly.

"Yeah, he's pretty much my best friend." I said sitting down next to the fire. The warmth felt so good and i finally was able to relax. I noticed jack was still at the far edge of my room sitting by the open window.

"Don't you want to at least come sit by the fire?" I asked.

"I'm good, me and fire don't get along very well." He said while uncomfortably looking towards the flame. I watched him curl up against the wall and for a split second he looked really lonely, sitting there in the dark. I looked into his eyes which shared the same hint of loneliness like mine and i saw myself.

He watched me curiously as I stood up and walked over to pull a blanket off of the bed. I wrapped the bed covers around my shoulders and sat down next to him, probably closer than I should have. I turned to him to see a bit of shock in his eyes.

"You don't want to sit by the fire?" he asked?

"Nah, I'd rather just be cold and sit by you."

His expression turned from confusion to astonishment. I stared away from his cool gaze, blushing for a few minutes before he eventually spoke.

"Do you have a human best friend?" he asked. Oh great, I get to tell him how much of a loser I am.

"We'll... No. I've always liked to just be on my own and do my own thing. Plus I've never been very popular with the other Vikings because I'm... Different." I said quietly.

"Hiccup, Listen. In the short time that I've been around I've learned that being different isn't so bad. I mean look at me, I can control anything cold or frozen and I can fly with the wind!."

"Yeah, but those are cool things. I don't have any traits like that, I'm just weird." My head hung a little.

"Hiccup, you're not weird. Yes you might be different from everyone else around you but your also special. From what I've seen, you are the most brilliant and kind-spirited person of your entire village. And what's more, you're the only person who is able to see me," He paused to gently tug at my chin so that his eyes locked with mine and our faces were just inches away from each other. "That makes you pretty special to me, hiccup."

By this point I had completely thrown any sense of logic left in my brain out of the window. I had become entranced by his icy blue eyes, they were bright and vibrant like his personality, but his pupils were dark and deep. My gaze dropped to his small lips, they were pale yet supple and maybe even soft...

My stomach fluttered at the thought of finding out if they were. My brain must have been clouded over from hitting it so many times that day because I decided to slowly lean forward. I searched his face for any signs of rejection or discomfort but his expression grew just as serious as mine.

I leaned in closer and felt the cool nip of his breath on my lips. His lips smelled like mint with a slight hint of pine, making my mouth water in anticipation. I paused and searched his eyes for approval before closing mine and leaning in to close the distance.

"HICCUP!"

Jack and I both yelped, jumping a good two feet away from each other in shock. I turned to see that my rather large dad had burst into the room at full force. He opened his mouth to speak but paused when he looked over at me just sitting by the window.

"What are you doing over there?"

"Oh, I was just uh, doing some reading" I picked up the book of dragons, "some reading by... moonlight! Nothing like reading a book by moonlight." I smiled a cheesy grin and he just shook his head.

"I came to tell you that a few of the villagers have seen a tall shadowy figure around town at night. I want you to be careful in the day and be in the house by sundown every night." he said sternly.

"Aw, dad, come on. They probably just thought they saw something ridiculous again. I mean just last week Gobber went around telling everyone he saw a troll making off with his socks."

"Now Hiccup, you can never be too safe with all the recent pirate sightings lately. I don't want to take any chances."

I gave into him because I didn't feel like arguing at the moment. "Okay dad, I'll be careful from now on."

He gave a satisfied nod, said goodnight then turned to leave. I let out a long-held breath and leaned back against my wall. I turned to look at jack who still looked freaked out from what just happened.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah. I just..." His cheeks were slightly flushed and his expression clearly told me that he was upset. I didn't mean to make him feel uncomfortable. I didn't even mean to try to kiss him, I just got stupid and acted on a whim. My mind tried quick to think of an excuse of why I nearly kissed him but I couldn't come up with anything. How are you supposed to explain this kind of thing?

"Maybe I should go now," He spoke softly. He started to stand but I grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"Wait," He stopped and looked down at me, "Jack, do you have a home to go to?" I asked.

"No, I usually just sleep outside in the snow where I'm more comfortable. I hesitated for a few seconds but then finally spoke. "If you really want to, you can stay here for the night."

He looked down at me. "Are you sure it's okay?"

I smiled and nodded yes. His face lit up and he leaned down to embrace me tightly. His cold body felt so nice against mine, I eventually hugged him back.

"Your my best friend Hiccup." He quietly whispered. Feeling my eyes beginning to water I buried my head into his soft neck and closed my eyes. Jack was too important for me to screw up our friendship with my ridiculous romantic ideas. I had no idea how i really felt about him, but I knew for sure i was slowly becoming dependent on the happiness he brought me.

**.~.~.~**

**lol Don't you just hate parental interruptions? Again, i apologize for getting this up so late but I will definitely keep at it. Don't forget to R.R and all that. :3 I love getting feedback from you guys.  
**


End file.
